


What You Don't Know (Is Still Torture, Too)

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [96]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> <br/><b>Challenge:</b> Steve/Danny: you drive me crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Don't Know (Is Still Torture, Too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> Setting: Before Danny figures out Steve has feelings for him, but after Steve has.

_He yells and jerks away sometimes. He never misses Danny's shock._

_Or how he never notices that his own actions burn just as much._


End file.
